


Harmony of Nature

by Kafian



Series: Diablo III mini-series ENG [3]
Category: Diablo III
Genre: Dialogue, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, POV Third Person, Post-War, Sickfic, Talking, Tyrael doesn't know how to handle a cold, but in the physical aspect, kinda hurt/comfort, so Eirena takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: After defeating Malthael, a massive celebration was thrown. During it incredible deeds were made, stories were told, and unexpected confessions were heard.
Relationships: Tyrael (Diablo series) & Eirena the Enchantress
Series: Diablo III mini-series ENG [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862956
Kudos: 6
Collections: Angst and Hurt/Comfort Prompts





	Harmony of Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Harmonia natury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068801) by [Kafian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian)
  * In response to a prompt by [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister) in the [angstandhcprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/angstandhcprompts) collection. 



> This is the third and last part of the mini-series; Tyrael and Eirena are now in the spot.
> 
> Prompt by 27twinsister: "Character A is sick (with what, you can choose. It can be anything from just a really bad cold to something deadly). Character B (and more, use as many people as you want) needs to take care of them."
> 
> Big thanks to my beta, RealityGlitch! ♥

  
“I don't think a celebration like this is something for me,” Tyrael muttered, wrapping himself tighter up in the quilt the woman had just covered him a moment ago. “Thank you for your help, Eirena.”

The enchanter put a moist compress on his forehead, then sat down on the pillow next to the man.

“Oh, don't thank me, I was tired anyway,” she replied with a smile. “Let's hope you get better soon.”

“The human body is really fragile.” Tyrael took a deep breath as his headache returned. It felt as if a herd of horses ran over his skull.

“It's also just as strong.” She gave him a reassuring smile. She started preparing the herbs. “You should feel much better tomorrow.”

“I’ll be glad if it happens,” he replied, then coughed a few times.

“Please, drink this.” Eirena handed him a bowl of a refreshing drink.

“Thank you.”

Eirena got up and picked up one of her books, then returned to her seat. Tyrael breathed heavily for a long moment. Only when his body calmed down did Eirena speak again.

“Haven't you ever thought of starting a diary of all your encounters and adventures with angels and humans?”

The man closed his eyes for a moment.

“An Interesting proposal. Perhaps it's a wise idea, leaving behind knowledge for posterity.”

Eirena smiled to herself and when their conversation died down, she began to read the book aloud, but softly enough to help Tyrael relax.

When, after the third chapter, she heard the man's quiet snoring, she considered her little mission accomplished. She blew out the candle and went to sleep too, watching over her friend.  
  



End file.
